


Life is a Highway

by UmbreonGurl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Cuddling, Dinner dates, F/F, Fluff, Road Trips, Shenanigans, a disgusting amount of car metaphors, no beta we die like your inting teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl
Summary: Akali isn't great at big, romantic gestures. Thankfully, Evelynn has her covered, insured and protected in that department.OR:Evelynn may not directly say “I love you,” but it’s sure as hell implied by her actions.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 340





	Life is a Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [the art made by @Cariykon on twitter.](https://twitter.com/cariykon/status/1324776415238082560?s=20)

In another life, Evelynn probably could have been a NASCAR driver.

The way she announces her arrival with a long rev of the engine always makes Akali feel like she has a front seat to the Daytona 500, and the way she always drives off when she leaves… _god,_ she just leaves everyone in the dust. 

Akali would stand there and breathe it in all day if given the chance. Being in Evelynn’s mere presence is like inhaling petrol fumes—there is nothing that can quite match the high of _her_ , and Akali can never get enough of it. 

Evelynn knows it, too. It only takes so much as a small gesture—one of many, smiles and overly sweet words and deceptively soft touches—for Akali to find herself quickly hanging on to her attention for dear life. 

“You alright, darling?”

The question cuts through Akali’s thoughts like a knife.

“What?” The word leaves Akali’s mouth before she even has time to think about it.

“You’ve been a bit quiet for the past few hours,” Evelynn clarifies. She doesn’t turn her attention off of the road, but somehow Akali still feels like Evelynn is staring right through her as she reaches over towards the center console briefly to turn down the music. “It’s not like you.”

“Oh.” Akali shakes her head. “No, I’m fine, sorry. I just zoned out a bit is all.”

“If you need to stop for a while, we can. There should be a rest stop in thirty minutes or so.” The corner of Evelynn’s mouth curls up ever-so-slightly. “If needed, I could probably break a few rules and make it twenty.”

“Please don’t. Really, I’m okay.” Evelynn doesn’t say anything, but Akali knows her well enough to know she isn’t buying it. “I would have told you if something was wrong. I always do.”

“Oh, would you now?” Evelynn raises an eyebrow and lightly taps the fingers resting on the steering wheel a few times. “Was this a policy you put in place before or _after_ the time you tried to hide you caught the flu and overworked yourself to the point of passing out?”

Oh, she did _not_ just go there. She does make a pretty good point, though. 

“...After,” Akali admits, with a frown. “But that’s not a fair comparison and you know it.”

“Too bad. I’m not known for playing fair.” The tone in which Evelynn says the words is apologetic, but Akali knows for a fact she is anything but. “We’re stopping in twenty-five.”

It’s clear that Evelynn has already made up her mind and likely won’t be changing it.

“Fine.” 

Akali turns and glances out the window. There’s corn, some more corn, and some soybean plants. Maybe. She doesn’t know enough about crops to know what the last one is for sure. Either way, there’s nothing really all that interesting.

“I still don’t get how you’re even able to tell where we are just from looking around. I haven’t seen anything but corn in what feels like ages.”

“It took practice,” Evelynn admits. “I’ve driven this stretch of road enough times to know it inside and out.”

“And how many times is that?” Akali asks, because really, she’s curious. 

“Enough to know without needing to check the map.” It’s both an answer and not.

Akali grabs her phone and quickly presses the little button on the side to bring it to life. A glance at the top left corner confirms her suspicions.

“Well, I’m glad, because it looks like you can’t check it even if you needed to. There’s no service all the way out here in the cornfields.”

“Not a problem.” Evelynn lets out an amused huff. “There’s a paper map in the glove compartment.”

“Oh.” Akali pauses before glancing up. “Wait—seriously? They still make those?”

“Of course.” Evelynn glances over briefly with a small smile. “There was a time before smartphones and GPS were a thing, dear. And even now, you never know when a paper copy will come in handy. Technology can be so… _unreliable_ , sometimes.” 

Akali gives Evelynn a look as if to say _did you really just say that?_

“Okay, grandma, if you insist.”

“Call me old again and I’ll leave you behind at the rest stop,” Evelynn threatens.

Akali calls her bluff. “You won’t.” 

“I won’t,” Evelynn agrees, after a few moments. “Not permanently,” she adds as an afterthought.

“Whatever you say, granny.”

Akali’s head flies back into the headrest when Evelynn suddenly slams her foot on the gas pedal.

“Change of plans. We’re stopping in fifteen.”

* * *

Reluctantly, Akali will admit that stopping was a good idea. It feels nice to have solid ground under her feet again, and she honestly hadn’t realized how badly she needed to stretch until she’d gotten the chance to stand up and walk around a little bit.

It doesn’t mean she’ll say it, though. Evelynn wouldn’t let it go if she did.

From her place by the vending machines, Akali can see Evelynn leaning on the hood of the car with her phone to her ear. Akali had forgotten to ask her if she wanted anything, but it’s probably best not to interrupt.

Grabbing a bag of Doritos for herself, Akali takes a seat on a bench and checks her phone. There’s cell service here, thank god, and a text from Ahri provides a welcome distraction.

_How’s the trip going today? Has Eve gotten pulled over yet?_

Sparing a quick glance up, Akali quickly sends back a response.

_Somehow she hasnt yet lol. We’re takin a break at a rest stop 4 a few mins :)_

It only takes seconds after that for her phone to start buzzing. Akali quickly hits accept call and brings the phone up to her ear.

“Yo.”

Ahri doesn’t even say hi before jumping into things. _“Don’t “yo” me. You never responded to my Snapchat.”_

“I didn’t have service for the past—like—” Akali pauses to check the time. “hour. What’s so urgent?”

Akali can hear a hum. _“Nothing, really. I’m just bored. Kai’Sa’s been out with Sivir all day and you guys are off driving across the USA, so I’ve been home alone and I’m running out of TV to binge. Even worse, a bunch of my designers joined forces and kicked me out of the office for a few days. They claimed I was overworking myself.”_ Ahri huffs. _“As if. New product lines don’t launch themselves.”_

“Poor you.” Akali props her phone up on her shoulder, grabs her chips, and opens the bag. “Don’t you have other friends to hang out with?”

_“Yeah, but they’re all busy tonight and I want to go clubbing sooo bad, you have no idea, Akali, I am suffering.”_

“Have you tried calling Qiyana? I think she’s in town for a few days.”

There’s a brief pause on the other end of the line. _“Oh my god, I totally forgot she was in town. You’re a genius, Akali.”_

Akali pops a chip into her mouth. “Thanks, I try.”

_“I’m gonna go give her a call, keep me updated on if Eve gets arrested! And I want pictures, lots and lots of pictures!”_

“Bye,” Akali responds, but Ahri has already long since hung up.

“You know, I still don’t quite get why Ahri thinks I’d let myself get arrested.” Evelynn slides in next to Akali on the bench. “She seems to be oddly fixated on it.”

“She’s bored, I think.” Akali holds out the chip bag, slipping her phone back into her pocket. “Want any?”

“No, thank you. I wouldn't want to get _Dorito dust_ on my dashboard.” Evelynn says the words disdainfully, as if someone had just spit on her shoes. “I expect you to wash your hands before you so much as touch the doorhandle of my car.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the rules about getting food on your baby,” Akali grumbles. “I’ll wash my hands.” She reaches in for another handful. “But only after I finish my chips.”

“Don’t eat too much, we have dinner plans.” Evelynn crosses her legs. “You wouldn’t want to spoil your appetite.”

Akali pauses. “We… do?” 

“I made us reservations at a lovely little Italian place just outside of the city. I’m old friends with the owner, so she slipped us in on short notice.”

“How old?” 

Evelynn simply smiles in response.

“Alright then.” 

Akali grabs another handful of Doritos, and a lasher quickly snatches the bag out of her hands soon after. 

“Hey, I was eating those!” Akali protests.

“You offered to share,” Evelynn says, bringing the bag over in front of her and grabbing a chip for herself. “I’m merely taking you up on it.”

“You told me _no,”_ Akali frowns.

“I changed my mind.”

* * *

The restaurant is quiet, a small little place in the outskirts of some suburb Akali doesn’t know the name of and doesn’t care to.

Akali highly suspects Evelynn must have bought the place out for the evening with how empty the parking lot is when they pull in, but she doesn’t say it. Big gestures from Evelynn are rare, and while Akali can’t say that she doesn’t like being rewarded with kisses on the cheek and a hand running up and down the side of her arm, good _god_ does this hit different. She doesn’t want to risk messing it up.

Evelynn sends her a smile as they walk in the door, confident and knowing, like the cat who caught the canary. (Akali isn’t a bird, but she’d sure as hell sing like one if Evelynn ever asked her to.)

The hostess greets Evelynn with open arms and a friendly kiss to the cheek.

“Eve, darling, it’s so wonderful to see you!” She says, “It’s been far too long, dear, _ages_ , even _._ ”

“Lovely to see you as well, Andrea.”

Akali would almost be jealous at the familiarity if the woman didn’t immediately turn towards her afterwards and give her a similar greeting. 

“Oh, and you must be Akali! It’s such a pleasure to meet you, sweetheart, Evelynn has told me so much about you. You’re just as gorgeous in person.” 

Akali almost doesn’t know what to say, but some part of her preens at the idea that Evelynn brags about her to other people. “She has?”

Andrea sends Akali a knowing wink. “Not nearly enough, but I know her well enough to know she has _extremely_ high standards.”

Evelynn’s expression doesn’t shift all that noticeably, but the slight twitch of her eyebrows makes her annoyance visible.

“Andrea,” she prods. “I would love to eat at some point tonight, if you would be so kind as to get your hands off my girlfriend.”

Hearing Evelynn call her that still sends Akali’s heart soaring every time. _Girlfriend._

“Yes, yes,” Andrea says, quickly retreating and grabbing two menus from behind a cupboard. “I have the patio all set up for you, don’t you worry.”

“I would certainly hope so, considering how much you charged me for it.” 

Yup, Akali was right—Evelynn _definitely_ bought the place out. 

“I know you can afford it. Elena’s cooking doesn’t come cheap.” Andrea laughs. “Come along, dears, let me show you to your table.”

Weaving their way through the restaurant, it doesn’t take long for them to find their way outside.

The table they’re led to looks like a scene straight out of some sort of cheesy romance movie, complete with candles, low lighting, a vase of flowers in the center, and a starry sky above. 

Honestly, it makes Akali feel a bit underdressed. It feels fancy—not really the type of place to show up to in sweatpants and an old T-shirt. Either way, it’s too late now. Neither Evelynn nor the hostess seem to care, so Akali figures she must be in the clear. 

Evelynn whispers something in Andrea’s ear as she sits down.

“ _Oho…_ You got it, darling. I’ll make it happen.” Andrea’s lips curl up into a wide smile as she sets the menus down. Akali can’t help but notice her teeth—they’re eerily similar to Evelynn’s. And now that she thinks about it, something about her eyes is similar too, almost as if… “You’re in for a treat, Akali.”

“Hush.” Evelynn scolds. “You’ll spoil the surprise.”

“Of course, of course. My bad.” Andrea’s smile still lingers. “I’ll leave you two be, just yell when you’re ready to order and I’ll be right with you.”

“Thank you, we will,” Evelynn replies, almost dismissively, as she opens her menu.

Andrea’s departure leaves things quiet, silent but for the sound of the breeze brushing by some nearby trees.

“You didn’t tell me we were going anywhere fancy,” Akali grumbles. “I would have dressed a little nicer if I knew.”

“You didn’t need to. I would have told you if it was something important.” Evelynn meets Akali’s gaze head on and raises an eyebrow. “Besides, you usually hate dressing up.”

“I mean, yeah, but still...” Akali shrugs and trails off.

“With how much I paid them, the dress code is whatever you want it to be, Akali dear. You could have walked in dressed in nothing but a trash bag and nobody would say a thing.” Evelynn reaches over and takes a small, dainty sip of her water. “Relax a little. This is supposed to be fun, not something to worry about.”

“Okay.” 

Akali knows that Evelynn won’t budge, so she changes the subject to the question that’s been on her mind since the moment they sat down.

“Andrea—is she… _y’know_ _?”_ Akali pauses to find the right words. 

Evelynn takes the opportunity to cut in. “A demon?”

“Yeah,” Akali raises a hand to point towards her mouth. “When she smiled her teeth were kinda like yours, and her eyes are kinda similar. You said you were old friends, so...”

“You have a good eye,” Evelynn hums. “Yes, she is, but she’s quite different than I am.”

Evelynn is often rather dodgy when it comes to questions revolving around her more… _unique_ attributes, so it’s surprising to get such a direct answer.

“Oh. That’s cool, I guess.” Akali really wants to ask more, but she puts a cap on her curiosity. It’s not worth ruining the mood. She takes a sip of water instead.

“She and Ahri were actually a thing for a while, you know.” Evelynn says, as casually as if she was discussing the weather. 

Akali almost chokes on her drink.

“You’re joking.” Akali looks to Evelynn for any sign that she’s not serious and finds none. “You’re not joking.”

Evelynn sighs. “I wish I was. They were insufferable.”

* * *

The food is good. Really good. 

Not that Akali thought it wouldn’t be (the world would have to be ending for Evelynn to take her out for shitty food), but by god, the lady in the kitchen—Elena, her name was, if Akali remembers right—must have cast some sort of spell on that pasta. 

(Either that, or Evelynn did. Akali’s not quite sure which.)

Either way, by the time Andrea comes to take their plates away, Akali feels like she’s only a few minutes away from going into a full-on food coma.

It must be obvious, because Evelynn all but calls her out on it.

“I hope you saved room for dessert.”

And just like that, Akali finds herself hungry again. 

“Dessert?” Akali asks, visibly perking up before she hesitates. “But we didn’t order any.”

“I did.” Something about the way Evelynn smiles as she says it makes Akali nervous—but in a good way.

“Oh. Cool.” 

Akali tries to keep her foot from moving; she really does. All she’s able to achieve is to keep it from moving quite as fast as it would have otherwise. Evelynn doesn’t say anything about it, but Akali catches her eyes looking over more than once.

It feels like hours before Andrea returns. Quickly setting down a beautifully arranged dish of gelato, she gives Akali a wink and leaves just as quickly as she arrives with an “enjoy, ladies.”

Akali swears her heart stops when she looks closer, because there’s only one spoon.

A glance up towards Evelynn tells Akali that this is very much on purpose, and something about that just sends a shock right through her system, heart springing back to life and suddenly pumping faster than one of those Formula 1 racecars Eve likes to watch on TV.

Long fingers slowly curl their way around the spoon.

“Oh, my, it seems we’re a bit short on silverware. Looks like we’ll have to share.”

Akali doesn’t even have the words to respond, instead watching as Evelynn helps herself to the gelato like it’s her god-given right.

“Here, try some,” she says. “You’ll love it.”

The end of the spoon hovers in front of her face, and on instinct, Akali leans in and takes a bite and— _holy fuck,_ there is no way food should legally be allowed to be that delicious.

Evelynn laughs, and—wait—oh god, did she just say that out loud?

“Want more?” Evelynn asks, and Akali knows damn well that she already knows the answer.

“Please.”

Before long Akali forgets that she’d ever been full. By the time the spoon scrapes the bottom of an empty gelato dish, she feels like she could eat three more bowls of the stuff. 

“That good, huh?” Evelynn asks, amused.

“More than good. _Incredible.”_ God, Akali could almost lean over the table and kiss her right now if she could think straight.

“Go ahead,” Evelynn replies, and Akali’s not sure if her filter slipped again or if Eve is just reading her mind. Akali wouldn’t put it past her to be able to. “I won’t stop you if you do.”

Akali leans in over the table and knocks over a candle or two in the process. Evelynn’s lips taste of pistachios and vanilla, but nothing is sweeter than feeling them curl into a smile underneath her own.

* * *

Akali hates hotels—nothing about the rooms is ever quite right. 

The pillows are never quite the way she likes them—either too hard or too soft, the blankets are always too thick or too thin, and something about the chemical smell from all the cleaning agents always sets her on edge. They’re all little things, yes, but after a long day on the road nothing irritates her more.

After that dinner, though, she’s not sure that anything can bring her mood down—and if she were being honest, she’s really too tired to think hard about it. Plus it also helps that—with the right company, even shitty hotel pillows feel like they’re stuffed with the feathers of angels.

She’s half asleep when Evelynn hops into bed behind her. The background noise of the television quiets soon after, and the remote control makes a small thud as it’s tossed onto the bedside table.

“Why’d you turn the TV off? I was watching that,” Akali grumbles. 

“Of course you were.” Evelynn’s tone borders between mocking and fond. “Your eyes aren’t even open.”

Evelynn’s right. Akali had long since stopped paying attention to the movie, but it was still nice to have on anyways.

“Well, I was listening to it, then.” Akali lazily cracks an eye open. “Didn’t you know? Bitch Girls is my favorite movie.”

“I believe it’s called Mean Girls, darling.” Evelynn gives her a small, amused glance.

“Yeah—that. I frickin’ _love_ Mean Girls.” Akali closes her eyes again when Evelynn starts running her fingers through her hair. 

Evelynn chuckles. “I’m aware.” 

Akali pouts. “Not what I meant. And you’re not mean.”

“Most people would beg to differ.” 

“I’m not most people,” Akali huffs, because really, Eve should know this by now. “I’m the one and _only_ Akali, and I say you’re not mean.”

“Yes, yes, you really are the one and only, aren’t you?” The hand running through Akali’s hair slowly makes its way over her shoulder towards her front before pulling her closer. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Akali knows what she’s trying to pull—she’s being evasive.

“You’re not mean,” Akali repeats, insistent. Evelynn doesn’t respond, so Akali continues. “You don’t deal well with people’s bullshit, and yeah, you can be a bit intimidating sometimes, but you’re not mean—you just don’t fake playing nice.”

“I appreciate the faith you have in me.” 

It’s not a thank you, or a “you're right, Akali, I’m not mean,” but Akali suspects it’s the closest she’s going to get, so she doesn’t push it further. 

“You better, I don’t work for free. I need to earn my keep somehow. Gotta keep them bands all up in my hands, you know how it is.” 

“Ah, of course. How could I forget? How did you put it— _money like Mrs. Monopoly?”_

“Damn straight,” Akali huffs, and they fall into silence for a brief moment before Akali speaks up again, opening her eyes and looking over her shoulder. “Hey, Eve?”

“Hm?” Evelynn’s eyes practically glow in the dim light of the room.

“Tonight was really nice. Thanks.”

“Of course. It was my _pleasure_.”

* * *

They take back to the road early the next morning. It’s far earlier than Akali would ever like to get up, but it’s a challenge made easier by the fact she only has to be awake long enough to throw on some clothes and make it to the passenger seat of the car. 

As soon as her head hits the window, she’s quickly lulled back to sleep by the bumping of the car on the road. She’s briefly woken up a few times when they hit a pothole or two, but all in all, she has some pretty nice dreams until a hand lightly tapping at her shoulder wakes her up for real.

“Akali, darling, I need you to do something for me.”

“Anythin’ for you, babe,” she replies, still half-asleep. “What’s up?”

“I need you to check what exits will take us downtown. I’m pretty sure the one I was planning to use is currently blocked off due to construction.”

“Mmkay.” Akali fumbles for her phone, only to come to the same problem as the day before. “Can’t. No service.”

“Glove compartment,” Evelynn reminds her. “The paper copy’s in there.”

“I don’t know how to use a paper map, I wasn't raised in the stone age,” Akali says, but she grabs it anyways despite herself. 

“Try.” Evelynn doesn’t budge. “Look for the interstate numbers by the city.”

“I don’t know what that even means,” Akali says, furrowing her eyebrows. “And which city? There’s like—a bunch of them.”

Columbus, Toledo, Cleveland, Cincinnati, Dayton, Akron, Youngstown, the cities just keep on coming everywhere Akali looks.

“Look for the big 75, specifically down near Cincinnati. Tell me what branches off of it.”

Akali scours the map until she finds the little dot that marks Cincinnati. “Uh… it looks like there’s one near Fifth Street. And another at...” She pauses to get a closer look. “Harrison Avenue, I think. Not sure, the letters are really small.”

“That will work. Thank you, darling.”

Akali pauses. “Wait—why do you even need to go downtown anyways? I thought we weren’t stopping until lunch.”

“Sweetheart, it’s almost 12:30.”

“No,” Akali says, “that can’t be right. We just left.”

“Maybe to you, yes, but we’ve been on the road for a good five hours now.” Evelynn glances over with a fond smile. “You were out like a light the whole time.”

“I wasn’t really out for five hours, was I?” 

Evelynn lets out a small, amused huff. “Check your phone if you don’t believe me.”

“No, no, I believe you. I just—wow, was I really that tired?” Akali checks her phone anyways, just to be sure. When she’d gone to check the map, she hadn’t even glanced at the time. “Damn. Guess I was.” 

Evelynn hums. “Were your dreams nice, at least?” 

Akali nods. “Oh, very. You were there.”

“Ah, so they were fantastic, then. Good to know.”

“Now I wouldn’t go _that_ far,” Akali jokes. “They were pretty nice, though.”

Evelynn raises an eyebrow. “I bet the real thing is far better.”

“Hmmm,” Akali brings a hand up to her chin. “I dunno, the Eve in my dreams was pretty cool. She didn’t wake me up at seven in the morning.” 

“I didn’t either,” Evelynn points out. “You set your own alarm, darling.”

“And?” Akali gives Evelynn an unimpressed look. “I wouldn’t have even set it if it weren’t for your disgustingly early schedule.”

“And you wouldn’t be going out to lunch on Fountain Square if you weren’t running on my disgustingly early schedule,” Evelynn counters.

“Well…” Akali scrambles to find something smart to respond with, but finds nothing. “Okay, yeah, you win.”

“I always do,” Evelynn says, almost smugly. 

Akali frowns. “Don’t rub it in.”

**Author's Note:**

> In that little pep-talk video Evelynn said to chase whatever inspires you, so I did. 2 days and 4.1k words later, I have no regrets. The road trip experience is something extremely near and dear to my heart, and as someone who has been dragged along on many for family business reasons, truly, half of Ohio really is nothing but corn.
> 
> For snippets, updates on what I'm working on, and a shit ton of art retweets, feel free to check out my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/UmbreonGurl)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Impulse Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771814) by [Anarchyinplasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma)




End file.
